the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hidden City
The Hidden City is Episode 1b of The Adventures of the Loud Pets. It aired on January 10th, 2017. Plot: The gang discover a Hidden City. Characters: Charles, Cliff, Geo, Walt, Lori (mentioned), Izzy, Hops, Sweetie Written and Storyboarded By: Kevin Sullivan and Violiane Briat Directed by: Chris Savino Transcript: At the Loud Family House: Charles: Hey, Walt! Time for some bagels! Pretty sweet, huh? Walt: I dunno, Charles. 'Think you need to return that lesson for that one, I suppose. Charles: Alright, fine. I'll go ask Cliff! Later in the Living Room: Charles: Hey, Cliff! Look what I got! It's bagels! Cliff: Actually, I'm not gonna have one. I'm wastin' time, ya know? Charles: Oh crud. Geo: I've got it! How about we go to the city? Charles: You're right, Geo. Wait, did you say, "go to the city"? Geo: Sure did! Charles: I suppose we can go! Walt: WHAT THE!? At the Loud Family House: Charles: Next stop...TO THE CITY! Now it's time for a little boost! Charles, Cliff and Geo: WHHHHEEEEEEEE!!! At the Hidden City: Charles: Here we are, at the Hidden City! Walt: What's going on, Charles? Charles: We're at the city. Walt: (sighs) We're all here at the Hidden City. And, we're in the Middle of Nowhere! From now on, I'll just sit here doing nothing. Charles: Oh, don't worry, old pal. This is gonna be fun! Geo: Yeah! And we're having a night snack or carnival or whatever it calls us, Walt. Cliff: C'mon, Walt! It's fuuuun! Geo: YAAAAYYY!!! FUUUUNNN!!! Walt: (sighs) It's not fun. Charles: But why not, old pal? Walt: 'Cause we're at the Hidden City and there's nothing funnier about that. Cliff: Hey, I've got it! (giggles) Here's a joke for ya...hey, Geo, what did the zero say to the eight? Geo: I dunno, what? Cliff: Nice belt. Geo: (laughs) WOW! Good one, Cliff! Cliff and Geo: (laughing) Walt: (groans) Charles: Hey guys, wanna do a handstand? Cliff: I'll give it a try! (Cliff is doing a handstand) Cliff: Hup...oh...almost...yes!!! OOF! (Cliff falls down) Cliff: (muffled) Ow. Charles: Good try, Cliff. I can do one all by myself. Watch. (Charles does a handstand) Charles: Oop...eee...YES! I DID IT! I can do a handstand! Now you try, Walt. Walt: (sighs) Fine. (Walt does a handstand) Walt: Eeee...WHOA! (Walt falls down) Charles: Nice try, Walt! Walt: Alright, that's it! I've had enough for being funny! Can't you see what's wrong with you guys? Charles: What? Walt: This house has got to go and we're staying at the Hidden City forever! Charles: No, Walt! Don't break it! (Walt pecks at the house multiple times, then the house breaks down) Charles: Not the house! NOOOO!!! What's the use, guys? I guess we're stuck here forever. (whines) Cliff: Don't worry, Charles! There's plenty 'other jokes like... (It is dark now) Cliff: Like there are monsters out there! Charles: I'm so frightened! Cliff: Me too! Walt: For the last time, there's no such thing as monsters! Charles: (sighs) On second thought, I thought they existed! Cliff: I agree. Charles: Here's what I'll do. I'll read you guys a story. It'll be funny! It's called "Farmer Brown's Farm." The horse goes neigh, the pig goes oink, the cow goes--- Walt: GIMME THAT!! YOU'RE NOT GONNA READ ANOTHER STORY, CHARLES!! I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOU READING STORIES!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU LIE?! Charles: ...Maybe? Walt: (groans) It means that something bad happens! Charles: I've got it! How about some computer games? One time, I went on Lori's phone and accidentally downloaded an app--- Walt: (squacks loudly) Charles: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! WALT'S OUT OF CONTROL! Geo: RUN FASTER, CHARLES! HE'S GONE MAD! Charles: GOTTA RUN FASTER! Cliff: WHAT DO WE DO NOW, CHARLES! Charles: How about we make him some sunflower seed soup? Cliff: Good idea, pal. Charles: Hey, Walt. Have some soup. Walt: (finishes soup) Mmm...delicious. Hey, I'm not angry anymore! Charles: Glad you liked it. (A bus appears on the screen) Cliff: Yay! The bus is here! Izzy, Hops and Sweetie: Hi, guys! Charles: C'mon guys. Let's go home now. Oh, and Sweetie, you gotta stay here. (The bus drives away) Sweetie: Oh, great. I'm left here alone. (She sees a worm) Sweetie: Oh, rats. (Multiple rats run up to Sweetie) Sweetie: Oops. Too far. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts